Ron Weasley, National Champion
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Ron gets expelled from Hogwarts and moves with Charlie to Lima Ohio. Will his relationship with Hermione be able to last over the long distance? When he joins the Glee club can he help them win Nationals in Chicago? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Will's POV**

I was sat in the choir room going through sheet music for this weeks Glee practice. Nationals are in Chicago, and this year we are determined to win!

Just then as I was reluctantly passing over the scores for some untouched Journey songs, I saw an unforgetable flash of fire red hair pass the open door.

"Charlie?" I said quietly and curious, more to myself than anything since I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me.

I got off of my stool and quickly moved over to the door and looked down the hallway.

"Charlie!" I said a bit louder. At that he turned around and when he recognized me, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Will!" He cheered making his way over to me and giving me a short hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked still smiling.

"I teach here. Spanish and Glee" I replied. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well" He started as he moved to the side giving me a view of a younger, yet just as tall and stocky boy, texting away on his phone not looking up once. "This is my youngest brother, Ron. I have to enroll him here because he got kicked out of boarding school in Scotland" He replied.

"Woah, what did he get kicked out for?" I asked.

"Well, he sneaked into the -'cafeteria' I think you call it here- to have sex with his girlfriend. Since he already had four strikes on his record, he got expelled and she got to stay because it was her first 'offense'" He finished using air quotes. "I can't say I'm not slightly proud, but I would have been happier if he didn't get caught" He continued laughing.

"Ha-ha, so why are you enrolling him instead of your Dad?" I asked still confused.

"Well, Dad wanted him to be somewhere completely different to home to see if it was environmental troubles that got him to become an arsehole, but he couldn't move out here with him, neither could Mum. But since I'm taking a year off of work and Ronnie here is a senior, I said I'd move out here with him and be his gaudian until we get back" He finished.

"So is that his girlfriend he's texting now?" I questionsed, smiling knowingly over at the boy.

"I guess so. Ron tell 'Mione if she wants to leave you for your immaturity, I'm available" He joked to his younger brother.

"You're such a paedofile Charlie" He said not looking up from his phone.

"Am not" He said with feign hurt.

"You are, you're like ten years older than her" He replied looking up.

"So, she's hot. Plus she's not a minor anymore" Charlie concluded smiling again.

"You're nearly thirty and she has just turned eighteen. I may be leagal now but you've been fantasizing over her since she was eleven" Ron said looking back down at his phone and leaning against the wall.

"Git"

"Well atleast I'm not crushing over my baby brothers girlfriend" Ron replied in triumph.

"Alright shut up. He can be an arse sometimes when he's hungry, or tired, or stressed, or having not gotten laid in about a week" Charlie told me.

"Ha-ha that's fine" I reassured. "So Ron, do you sing? Dance?" I asked, I was slightly desperate for more Glee members to make a new ruiteen work.

"A bit, why?" He asked confused.

"I need new members for Glee club. It's a showchoir" I clarified.

"Well, Weasley men are all surprisingly talented, I must say" Charlie quipped looked smug.

"Um, sure. When is it?" Ron asked.

"Today fourth period just in here" I said pointing to the choir room. "Come along and tryout. Then I'll give you a rehearsal scheduel" I said smiling.

"OK sure" The younger boy agreed.

"Well we need to go get things sorted with the principle" Charlie said clapping me on the back. "It was great seeing you again Will. While we're here we should go out for a beer and catch up"

"Sounds great" I said returning his smile and heading back to my sheet music.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_(Texting Hermione)  
_

_**-Come on Ron, It wont be that bad.**  
_

_-Yes, it will! The place we are staying is next door to some weird Jewish family. I think the son goes to my new school.  
_

_**-Well then at least you'll be able to get to know someone easily.**  
_

_-It's not the same. I've known you and Harry since I was eleven and getting to know new people isn't the same when you're eighteen.  
_

_**-It wont be that bad.**  
_

_-This is your fault. If you kept your moaning down in the great hall I wouldn't be here! Not that I'm really complaining about you moaning my name ;)_

**_-I should hope you're not complaining because if you were, I would never moan your name again! But maybe I just can't resist you ;) _**

_-All joking aside, you are going to apparate up this weekend right?  
_

_**-Yeah, I am. Until I get there and we figure out a proper plan about how to hide it, please just don't use any magic! You can not get caught!**  
_

_-I wont, don't worry._

**_-Good. I love you xx _**

_-I love you too ;)xx  
_

Then I put my phone away and headed into my classroom. I've been with prinicple Figgins all morning and missed the first period. So now I have to sit through Spanish. I think that's the class Charlie's friend teaches. Yep, there he is sat behind the desk.

"Ah, Ron. Why don't you take a seat at the back next to Mike" He said when he looked up, pointing to an Asian boy at the back of the class.

"Um.. OK" I said moving to the back of the class.

"Hey, I'm Mike" The Asian boy said when I sat down.

"Ron" I said smiling back at him.

"Ah, you're from England" He summerised from my accent I'm guessing.

"Yeah" I said laughing. "I moved out here with my brother, because I got expelled from my boarding school in Scotland" I told him.

"Woah! What did you do?" He asked me.

"I kind of snuck into the lunch hall to have sex with my girlfriend" I said sheepishly.

"Really? The lunch hall?" He said laughing.

"Well, when you share a dorm with four other guys, girls are a bit reluctant to do it in your bed" I said laughing along with him.

"Fair enough" He commented. "Did your girlfriend get kicked out aswell then?"

"No, she's Head Girl and it's her first -'offense' as they calll it- but I'd been close to expullsion for a while now"

"Nightmare, mate. So you have to be away from her until the end of the year?" He asked sympathetically.

"Nah, she's coming up this weekend and I'll probably make the excuse of going to see my family once a month" I shrugged.

"Good plan" He nodded.

"Alright class. We have a new student, Ron Weasley" Will -Or , I should probably call him- said, gesturing towards me.

When the whole class turned around I gave a small nod and wave. I noticed a girl two rows infront of us lingure her eyes on me for longer than anyone else. She was smiling weirdly, it was quite unnerving.

"Watch out mate" Mike whispered in my ear. "That's Santana, she will probably try to sleep with you as soon as possible. So if you want to keep your girlfriend, set her straight as soon as she tries talking to you" He finished.

"First day and the girls already want me" I said with a smug smile.

"Disappointment will be in the air by lunch" Mike said sarcasticaly.


	2. Chapter 2

After Spanish, I had History with the guy that lives next door, turns out his name is Noah but everyone calls him Puck. And now here I am, fourth period walking towards the choir room to try out for Glee club.

I walked in the room and noticed Mike and Puck sitting in there, talking to another guy and two girls. I didn't know they were in Glee.

When noticed me he introduced me.

"Guys, this is Ron. He is going to be trying out for us today and according to his brother, he is very good" He said smiling at me.

I smiled back slightly. _Why am I so nervous?_ _I've fought in a bloody war for Merlin sake! _

"Whenever you're ready Ron" He said moving to sit down.

"Um OK, could I use a guitar?" I asked.

"Of course" said.

"Wow! You're british!" A fashionable, brunette boy in the crowd qupped.

I just laughed and headed over to pick up a guitar from the side of the room.

I sat on a stool in the middle of the room and began to play. I decided to sing the Ed Sheeran version of Empire State of Mind. **(A/N Insert Ed Sheeran's voice whenever Ron sings) **

When I started to sing, I saw faces light up in the room. _They were obviously expecting me to suck! _I smiled as I continued.

When the song reach its end everyone clapped rapidly. Some of them even stood up to applaud me. _Wow! I've never had that reaction before! Then again no one apart from Charlie and Ginny have heard me sing._

"Woah! That was amazing!" A blonde girl in a wheelchair announced.

"Well Ron, welcome to Glee!" Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks" I said smiling back at everyone and putting the guitar back.

"Well now lets introduce you to everyone bro" Puck said standing and making his way over to me. He put an arm over my shoulder in a brotherly way and pointed to every one as he introduced them.

"Finn - Frankinteen, Artie - Wheels, Tina - 60's Vampire, Rachel - Loud dwarf, Quinn - Pixie, Santana - Sand bags, Blaine - Ex-Warbler, Mike - Legs, Joe - Teen Jesus, Rory - Leprecorn, Sugar - Sugar mama, Mercedes - Black mama, Sam - Trouty Mouth, Kurt - Porceline, and Brittany - Is just Brittany" He intoduced everyone and some of them looked slightly hurt at their identifyer. Apart from Brittany.

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

* * *

Glee club consisted of Rachel demanding solos and people shooting down Mr. Schue's ideas for the National's set list.

It was quite hectic, but I felt like I fit in there. Everyone is different, they all have something unique about them. My unique quality just happens to be that I can do magic.

I spent lunch with the Glee kids, mostly talking to Puck about girls. His most frequently asked question was about how hot Hermione was, so I gave in and showed him a picture on my phone. It was taken by Harry, of the two of us sat by the lake next to my house. I was sat behind Hermione with my arms wrapped around her waist. We were both looking at the camera because we were in the process of telling Harry to 'Sod off' but we were both smiling. And she looked gorgeous.

"Woah! she is hot!" Puck exclaimed, earning the attention of the rest of the table.

"Who is?" Artie asked. Puck started passing my phone around the table for everyone to see.

"Wow, that's your girlfriend?" Finn said open mouthed, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"What's her name? And how long have you been together?" Quinn asked.

"Her name is Hermione, and well we've been friends since we were eleven and liked eachother since then. But I didn't get up to courage to ask her out untill last year" I replied thinking back.

"Woah! That's a long time before you made a move dude!" Mike said.

"Yeah, I know. But we were always with my best mate Harry and I always thought he would feel left out if we got together. But I was wrong obviously, he was the one that took that picture by the lake" I shrugged.

"So what are they like? Harry and Hermione?" Quinn asked again.

"They are great. Harry is kind of a celebrity back in England, family history. He's now dating my little sister the git. But Hermione is better, she's really smart. The top of the school, Head Girl, obviously gorgeous.." I trailed off think of my amazing girlfriend.

"Do you miss them?" Mercedes asked me.

"Yeah. But 'Mione is coming up to visit this weekend and after spending nearly seven years in a dorm with Harry, I think I could survive longer without him" I answered.

"That guy you live with, he doesn't look old enough to be your Dad" Puck observed.

"No, that's my oldest brother Charlie. He was taking a year off from work, so offered to move with me so my Dad didn't have to leave my Mum and the rest of the family" I told them all.

"That was nice of him. How many siblings do you have?"Rachel asked.

"Five older brothers and a younger sister. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny" I laughed at the shocked expression on all of their faces.

"There is seven of you?" Rachel asked again.

"Yeah, and then my Mum and Dad have mentally adopted Harry and Hermione since they practically live at our place" I added.

"Woah" The table chorused. Just then the pull signalled for last period. I had Math with Finn and Puck.

* * *

Last period went quite well. I was releived that I wasn't the only one that didn't understand most of what the teacher was saying, Finn and Puck seemed completely clueless.

When I left the building I heard my phone go off.

_**-At the grocery store, going to be late. Are you OK to apparate home? Charlie.**_

Brilliant.

"Hey dude, do you want a ride?" I heard Puck asked as he came up beside me.

"Uh-yeah sure" I replied smiling and following him to his car with Santana in tow. Apparently Puck gives her a ride everyday.

_**-Got a ride. See you later. Ron.**_

I hopped in the front seat as Santana took the back and Puck started the engine.

"So Ginge" Santana started. "Your older brother buy you booze?" She questioned.

"Um- I've never asked him really. I guess he would. Why?" I asked turning around in my seat.

"Planning a little party Friday night. You should come" She said smiling.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun" I returned her smile and turned back to face the road while Puck turned on the radio to a music station.

* * *

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Some classes I actually found interesting. Others were boring as hell, but atleast I had people to talk to. Me and 'Mione rang eachother every night and I got a long speech about how she was right about me being able to meet people. That girl is always right, why do I ever doubt her?

It was Friday, so Santana's party was tonight. Charlie had agreed to buy me some alcohol as long as I didn't tell Mum or Dad. Best big brother ever.

Me, Santana and Puck were just leaving the school building and heading to Puck's car. He had agreed to give me a lift everyday like Santana so I didn't have to bother Charlie. Dad had bought me a car for my eighteenth birthday, after we decided to start becoming more muggle. Hense the phones. But I couldn't bring it with me since we were apparating to Lima.

I was about to open the car door when I heard a loud _Honk!_ behind me. We all turned around to see a black bmw convertable. _Wait, that looks like my car? _I looked to see who was driving. And there she was.

"Hermione!" I shouted racing to her as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey!" She smiled brighly jumping in to my arms as I spun her around.

"What are you doing here? You weren't meant to come until tomorrow!" I said not able to wipe the smile off of my face.

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus this was the only way I could bring your car with me" She said before I kissed her passionately.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you too" She replied.

I slowly let go of her and went over to my car. "I missed you too, you gorgeous thing" I said giving it a overly intimate stroke.

I then heard an awkward cough behind me over Hermione's laughing.

"Oh, Hermione this is Puck and Santana" I said snapping back and introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you" 'Mione greeted, smiling at them.

"To be honest, I thought Ron had photoshopped those photos of you and didn't actually have a girlfriend" Puck laughed. "Put now I see you are just as hot as he described" He continued winking at her.

"Puck, stop hitting on her! Don't mind him, he's a bit of an arrogant tool" Santana said laughing and smiling.

"It's fine" 'Mione said laughing and smiling back.

"Ron, you should bring her to the party tonight!" Santana suggested excitedly.

"Party?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, Santana is having a party. Come it'll be great" I smiled at her brightly.

"Definitely" She answered smiling just as wide.

Hermione had changed since the war. She's more free. When we started back to retake our last year at Hogwarts, she joined in all of the parties in the Gryffindor common room and the Room of Requirment. She would even get pretty drunk, despite being Head Girl and having to set an example. I think that's why she was willing to sneak into the Great Hall.

* * *

We left Puck and Santana and I drove us home in my precious car. When we got back Charlie was just as happy as I was that Hermione came early.

"So, what did you buy me darling brother?" I asked Charlie rubbing my hands together in anticipation as we walked into the kitchen.

"Beer. I'm not having my baby brother drink poxy wine and shit. If you have to drink like a muggle, you will be a manly muggle" He said smiling but trying to flex as he spoke about being manly.

"Brilliant" I said grabbing the crates of beer and rushing upstairs with 'Mione.

"Your new friends seem nice" 'Mione commented when we reached m room and walk inside.

"They are" I said smiling. "I don't talk to many people outside the Glee club. Obviously I miss you all so much, but these guys are a good substitute" I continued, making my way over to be bed to sit down.

"That's great" She said smiling brightly as she sat next to me. I could tell she meant it, she knew no one could ever replace her and Harry. They're more than just my friends, they're my family. "Oh my Merlin, guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I said confused, but happy at her excitement.

"Seamus, got Parvati pregnant!" She quealed.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked astonished.

"Nope. But they aren't expelling him because they need Seamus's help supporting Miss Perfect Patil. But he is internally suspended for a month, meaning he can only leave Gryffindor tower for meals" She explained with spme sympathy but still excited.

"That's pretty cool, Seamus going to be a Dad" I said thoughtfully.

"I miss you" She said quietly taking my hand.

"I miss you too, so much" I said leaning in to kiss her passionately. She returned in hungryly an the next thing I know I'm waking up naked from a small nap, with my arms wrapped round my equally naked girlfriend. Oh the joys of being in love.


	3. Chapter 3

A few of hours later we decided to get ready for the party. When we were ready it was about nine o'clock. We went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"So what time are you coming back?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Um..I don't know actually. I think a load of people are just going to crash there, I'll let you know" I replied putting on my jacket.

"Alright, have a good time"

"Thanks" And with that we were gone. We planned to apparate to an alley round the corner from Santana's place so I didn't have to drive home drunk later.

When we finally arrived at Tana's, I knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds it was opened.

"Hey guys! Wow Hermione you look hot!" Tana exclaimed looking her over. I looked down at my gorgeous girl, she was wearing high waisted black leather shorts, a floaty white tank and heels. She did look good.

"Come in, we're in the basement. You're the last ones to arrive" She continued leading us through her house.

When we reached the basement, I saw all the Glee kids sat around in various groups. Then Santana spoke again.

"Hey guys, listen up! This is Ron's girlfriend Hermione! She's came up early so I invited her!"

There was a wide range of responses like "Hey!", "Get her drunk!" and "Woah, she's even hotter in person!".

We started laughing and I lead 'Mione over to the couch where Finn, Sam and Kurt were sitting, each with a beer in hand. I set my crates on the floor before I sat down next to Kurt, bringing 'Mione on to my lap.

"'Mione, this is Finn, Sam and Kurt" I said pointing to each of them.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" She greeted them.

"Wow, Hermione you have amazing skin! And I love your hair!" Kurt said enthusiasticly smiling at her.

"Really? It use to be a massive bush, but it settled last year" She replied smiling and playing with one of her curls.

"Yes, it's gorgeous!" Kurt gushed again while I handed 'Mione a drink. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone else!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand and dragging her over to Tina, Mercedes and Artie.

"Wow bro, she really is hot. She seems really nice too" Sam said once they left.

"Yeah she's great" I replied staring after her and sipping my beer.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione this is Artie, Tina and Mercedes" Kurt said pointing to each of them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said taking a drink.

"Ron has said so much about you already since he's been here. I can tell he really loves you" Tina said smiling.

"Yea and I can see why" Artie said looking me up and down.

"Ha-ha, thanks. He's a great guy. We've been through a lot together" said turning around to look at him while I smiled.

"Everyone listen up!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around and noticed it was Puck, the guy I met earlier with Santana.

"Berry is already drunk and has stupidly requested we play spin the bottle again!" He continued earning so cheers and 'Uh-ohs'. "Game starts in twenty minutes, so get yourselves nice and wasted so we can have a good and proper round" He finished smiling wickedly.

* * *

After many drinks, I was finally quite drunk. Just in time to play spin the bottle! Everyone sat in a giant circle and I was wedged between Kurt and Ron.

The first spin was from someone called Brittany, landing on Artie. While they were kissing in the middle of the circle, me and Ron were whispering.

"You know, it wont land on me everytime you spin. And the same for me. Are you OK with playing this properly? It is only a game after all" I said nervously.

"Well, if you're OK with it I am. It doesn't mean anything. And besides, later on I'll be able to make up for anything that happens in the circle" He finished huskily in my ear.

"Ah, so the more people I kiss here, the better sex we'll have later?" I said with a wicked smile.

"If it makes me jealous enough" He replied with lust filled eyes.

"Well then, I better get spinning" I whispered, my lips right next to his ear.

Next it was Sam's turn. The bottle was spinning and everyone was starring at it in anticipation. Finally it landed on me.

There was a chorus of 'oohs' from everyone in the circle while I just laughed and Sam looked nervous.

"It's fine mate, we have an agreement" Ron nodded reassuringly to Sam.

"You sure?" He asked still not sure.

I looked to Ron to await his reply.

"Yeah, just hurry before I change my mind" He finished laughing and causing everyone to join in.

Finally Sam approached me, put his hand behind my neck and lowered his lips to mine. The sounds around me of people laughing and encouraging Ron to punch Sam made it really hard not to laugh against his lips. He was a good kisser, but not as good as Ron. This game was going to be easy.

After about half an hour of playing, I had made-out with Sam three times, Blaine once, Finn once, Joe twice, Kurt once and even Brittany and Santana once each. The last two seemed to make Ron more happy than jealous. He had made-out with Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Sugar. Surprisingly I wasn't that jealous. Probably because I knew he was already mine and none of them could take him away from me.

We decided to end the game then. Puck came to the middle of the room once more with a box of twister.

"I'm finally drunk enough to play. Who's in?" He shouted holding the box over his head. Eventually he coaxed me into playing with him, Sam, Mike and Joe. The other girls denied being drunk enough to play so watched on the side lines.

After a while a found myself tangled up with everyone to the sheet. I had one foot down on a spot with the other hanging in the air. I was bent over backwards with both of my hands down. Joe was i the same position crossing underneath my back, while Sam's legs were straddling my waist and Puck and Mike were tangled in a crouching position by my head.

The needle was spun again, choosing for Sam to lean over to the left and put his right hand down on a blue spot. The twist sent him tumbling making my bridge break, falling on top of Joe and knocking over Mike and Puck. We all ended up in a bundle on the floor laughing hysterically.

Ron came over laughing and helped me up, leaving the boys on the floor.

"Ha-ha are you OK babe?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said jumping on his back.

"A bit drunk though yeah?" He asked again laughing.

"Not as bad as I was after the last Gryffindor win against Slytherin" I said smiling wickedly.

"That was a good night" I breathed against my cheek.

"BODY SHOTS!" Someone unidentifiable shouted behind me.

"Hermione! Come be a shot table with us!" Brittany said grabbing my hand and taking me over to a wide table where Santana already laying.

"OK, lie down and take off your shirt. The rest is up to them" Santana said gesturing to the room.

"Ha-ha alright" I said while I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head as I hopped onto the table.

The three off us earned numerous wolf-whistles from the crowed. We were all assigned a random guy from the group to take our shots and decided to make a game out of it.

Whoever finished first gets seven minutes in heaven with anyone of their choice. I was paired with Sam, Brittany was with Ron and Santana was with Mike.

The guys had to sip a shot of tequilla from our bellybuttons, lick all the salt that was spread over our clevege and suck the lemon in our mouths dry without it leaving us. Puck set us all up and started the count down.

"Three...Two...ONE!" He shouted and the boys were off. Everyone ws cheering them on and laughing. It tickled a lot but I tried to stay still to help Sam win. Unfortunately we came second. Ron and Brittany won.

"So Ronnie, which lovely lady -or gent- will you be taking into the closet tonight?" Puck questioned loudly as he slung an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"I shall be taking my sexy 'Mione with me" He said as he lifted me off of the table bridal style.

"Boring!" Was shouted from the crowed.

"Trust me, if you knew what happens when we are alone...you wouldn't say it was boring" Ron laughed earning more wolf=whistles from everyone.

We got into the closet and Ron put me down.

"You could have had any of the girls in there, yet you choose your girlfriend?" I said laughing slightly.

"You're better than any girl in there. You're mine. And you're amazing. And I love you" He said looking into my eyes and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too" I said leaning up to kiss him hungryly. He tightened his grip on me and lifted me off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I let him continue to ravish my until we heard banging on the door.

"Come on you two. Don't get to comfortable or you will be cleaning it up" Finn laughed from the other side of the dorr.

"Coming" I shouted back laughing. "Come on, babe. We can finish this later" I whispered huskily into his hear.

"Oh, you can count on it" He growled back.

We then made our way out in the the basement. We were greeted with the site of Santana and Rachel dancing and sining to 'So Emotional' by Whitney Huston. Of course, they are all in the Glee club. This should be fun.

When Rachel and Santana finished, Joe, Mercedes and Same sang 'Stereo Hearts' and then Mike and Artie preformed 'Scream' by Micheal Jackson. They were all really good. I sing a bit at home, in the shower and such, but never in public. Ginny has walked in to the bathroom a few times and heard me, but she always said she liked it.

"Come on Ronnie, give us a song" Puck coaxed.

"Nah, I'm not singing on my own" He slurred as a reply.

"Well maybe Hermione will sing with you" Kurt said expectantly.

"Oh yeah, Ginny always said you were good" Ron said looking at me with a smile.

"I don't know, I wouldn't know what we could sing" I said nervously.

"What about...'Hometown Glory' and I know you know all of the words so you can't get out of it!" He said smiling.

"Urrgh, fine come on" I said standing up from my position on the floor.

The music started and Ron started to sing the the first verse. He really was good. It was coming close to the end of the first chorus and I was getting worried. Everyone was looking at us and smiling. _Why should I be worried? They wont judge me._ Finally it was my turn to sing. I closed my eyes and belted out my verse. **(A/N Enter voice of Jessie J). **When I started singing, I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me wide eyed and smiling. That really softened my nerves so I carried on with more confidence.

When we finished we had earned a standing ovation and Ron had lifted me off of the ground again in a hug.

"That was amazing!" Kurt exlaimed.

"I told you. She is amazing" Ron said looking into my eyes again. I could always see the love in his eyes when he looked at me. He wasn't one of those guys that felt the need ot hide his emotions.

He loves me so much. I love him too.


End file.
